Imposible
by Yomi Lovesyuri
Summary: ¿Qué pasaba por la cabeza de Liv cuando se quedó mirando el cuerpo de Maddie? Fic corto sobre estas dos hermanas que puede te haga replantearte el concepto de lo normal y lo diferente.
1. Chapter 1

**Buenas chicuelos y chicuelas. Hace ya un tiempo en el que me interesa bastante esta pareja. Al ser la segunda pareja entre hermanas a la que shipeo (la primera fue Elsanna) me he dado cuenta de que este tipo de relación entre hermanos no es tan mala como nos hace creer la sociedad.**

 **Os pido que leáis este fic de tan solo dos capítulos con la mente abierta, y que lo disfrutéis tanto como yo disfruté escribiéndolo.**

 **DECLAIMER: Ni el contexto ni los personajes usados en este fic me pertenecen, si no a Disney Channel. Solamente escribo por diversión, no merezco una denuncia :').**

 **IMPOSIBLE.**

El color de sus mejillas se tornó en un tono rozando al bermellón. La piel de su espalda al descubierto le maravillaba. El impulso de acariciarla con las yemas de sus dedos era más fuerte que ella y todavía no comprendía de donde estaba sacando las fuerzas para no acercarse lentamente por detrás y besarle suavemente la curva que se formaba entre su cuello y su hombro. Se notaban sus músculos definidos con cada movimiento que hacía, sobre todo los de los brazos, no por nada era la jugadora estrella del equipo de baloncesto del instituto. No podía despegar sus ojos de pupilas dilatadas de su figura, que sin permiso alguno se aventuraban explorando, bajando por el torso hasta llegar a sus caderas...

Cuando la tela de la camisa del pijama cubrió lo que la muchacha con tanto esmero observaba, Liv Roony se dio cuenta de que llevaba un rato bastante largo conteniendo la respiración. Estaba desconcertada, ¿qué hacía ella mirando tan obsesivamente el cuerpo de su hermana?

Hacia una temporada que le pasaba ese tipo de cosas, desde un par de meses después de haber vuelto de Holiwood se había hecho inseparable de Maddie Roony, su hermana gemela. Habían pasado muchos años separadas por la carrera de Liv, actriz que había protagonizado la serie de televisión "Sing it Loud". Eso era normal, eran hermanas y querían recuperar el tiempo perdido. Lo que no era tan normal eran cosas como quedarse mirando los carnosos labios de Maddie mientras le hablaba, quedando hipnotizada, sin enterarse de nada de lo que le estaba contando. O morirse de celos cada vez que su hermana hablaba de tal o cual chico que se le había acercado a hablarle en el intercambio de las clases.

No, eso no era para nada normal, y lo que de verdad le traía de cabeza a Liv era nada más y nada menos qué clase de insano mental se fijaría en su propia hermana de la forma en la que ella la estaba empezando a ver.

Se repetía sin parar que realmente no le estaba empezando a gustar Maddie, que tenía las hormonas revueltas porque estaba por bajarle la regla.

Pero las semanas pasaban y ya le bajó y se terminó, y se iba quedando sin excusas que decirse a si misma, tendría que asimilarlo porque para ella estaba claro como el agua que se estaba empezando a enamorar.

Cada noche cuando ambas se iban a acostar Liv miraba a Maddie por el rabillo del ojo mientras se cambiaba de ropa, robando los únicos momentos en los que podía contemplar la piel desnuda de su hermana y las curvas que formaban sus caderas, dificiles de ver cuando llevaba la ropa puesta porque no solía ponerse prendas que las remarcaran, por desgracia, pensaba Liv.

Pero aunque tenía estos momentos de regocijo, la mayor parte del tiempo su mente le traía pensamientos que le decían que eso no estaba bien, ya no solo que Maddie fuese una chica! siempre le habían gustado las chicas tanto como los chicos, si no que era su hermana. Se sorprendía imaginando la cara de repulsión que pondría su gemela si llegaba a enterarse de los sentimientos que le profesaba la actriz.

Maddie, por su parte, estaba bastante preocupada, Liv tenía unos cambios de humor muy repentinos y completamente contrarios. En un momento podía estar canturreando feliz como en el momento siguiente con la mirada perdida en la nada y una cara como si le hubiesen quitado lo más preciado de su vida. No habría perdido sus tropecientos pares de zapatos, ¿verdad? Eso le causaría un enorme trauma a su hermana, ella adoraba sus zapatos.

-Hey Liv, ¿te encuentras bien? - le preguntó Maddie en una de las veces que le pilló al borde de las lágrimas.

-¿Eh? - miró a su hermana un tanto aturdida, no se había dado cuenta de en qué momento había entrado esta en el cuarto.- Sí, estoy bien, no te preocupes - respondió Liv con la mejor sonrisa que pudo fingir.

-¿Estas segura? Ultimamente apenas te arreglas si quiera, eso es alarmante en ti.

-Si sabes que no me hace falta para estar preciosa, tú tampoco te arreglas y lo estás todos los días.

En el momento en el que salieron las palabras de su boca Liv se arrepintió de haber dicho semejante cosa. Pero la risa de su hermana hizo que la tensión que se había formado en su cuerpo se disipase y rió con ella, aliviada por que no hubiese encontrado en sus palabras todo el significado del que iban cargadas.

Había pasado ya un tiempo desde aquel episodio y Liv ya había aceptado en su interior lo que sentía por Maddie. Decidió que no se puede luchar contra un sentimiento de ese calibre, si no puedes con ellos, únete. Ahora lo que atormentaba sus pensamientos era el hecho de que jamás podría tener nada con su hermana. Tampoco lo esperaba, que hubiese aceptado sus sentimientos no significaba que no se sintiese un monstruo de la sociedad por ello.

-¿Qué le pasa a mi niña?, ¿te encuentras mal cariño? - una Karen preocupada se sentó al lado de su hija.

Ella también se había percatado del extraño comportamiento de Liv, pero había decidido dejarle algo de espacio antes de tener que meter las narices en el asunto. Al ver que la cosa no mejoraba, harta de ver las caras largas de una de las gemelas y las caras de preocupación de la otra fue a ver qué podía hacer para solucionar lo que fuese que le pasase a su hija.

-Ay mamá... - las lagrimas de la chica de pelo ondulado y rubio se desbordaron de sus ojos, ya le resultaba demasiado doloroso guardarselas.

-Shh... Vamos cielo, desahogate, cuentale a tu madre qué es lo que te sucede. - Dijo acariciando su cabeza.

-Mamá... - dijo Liv cuando su respiración se normalizó - ¿alguna vez has estado enamorada de alguien con quien sabes que jamás vas a conseguir estar?

-Oh mi vida, no tienes que preocuparte por eso, ¿le has dicho a esta persona lo que sientes?

Los ojos de la chica se abrieron de horror solamente al pensar en esa posibilidad, pero era normal, su madre no sabía a qué se refería.

-No mamá, y no creo que lo vaya a hacer, no quiero que me vea como un bicho raro si se entera.

-¿Como un bicho raro? Perdoname pero ando completamente perdida ahora mismo, nunca habías tenido problemas de ese tipo con los chicos.

-A ver mamá, vamos a empezar con que la persona que me gusta es una chica.

En los ojos de la mujer se podía ver la sorpresa ante lo que le acababa de decir su hija. Liv apartó la mirada incómoda, aquella era la primera vez que le había hablado a su madre de sus gustos sexuales y no sabía cómo se lo tomaría.

-B-bueno... ¿y sabes si a esa otra persona también le gustan las chicas? - en la voz de Karen tidavía estaba la sorpresa de la información que recién había recibido, pero la chica agradeció enormemente el esfuerzo que estaba haciendo su madre por asimilarlo y ayudarle con su problema.

-Pues la verdad no lo sé...

-Entonces ve y preguntaselo, y depende de lo que te responda estarás un paso más cerca de poder estar con esta chica. Pero por favor hija, deja de estar tan decaida. Nos mata verte así, pero si hasta Joey ha preguntado si sabíamos qué te ocurría.

Una sonrísa que no tenía ningún tipo de alegría se estableció en sus labios ante la sugerencia de su madre. Ni aunque Maddie fuese la chica más lesbiana del mundo entendería lo que sentía. Pero estaba realmente feliz de que su madre se hubiese tomado tan bien el tema de su orientación sexual, así que le dio las gracias y le abrazó fuerte.

 **Bueno, hasta aquí el primer capítulo de este fic, el próximo día más y mejor. ¿Qué hará Liv para solucionar esto que le trae de cabeza?**

 **Espero que os haya gustado.**

 **Bisu (~^3^)~**

 **Yomi.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Aquí tenéis el segundo y último capítulo de este fic. Espero que el desenlace os deje satisfechos ^^ .**

 **Declaimer: los personajes no me pertenecn, si no a Disney y sus creadores, gracias por no denunciar.**

Aquella noche antes de apagar la luz de su habitación decidió preguntar por lo que esa misma tarde le había sugerido su madre.

-Oye Maddie.

-¿Si? - dijo Maddie esperanzada de que se hermana por fin hablase con ella sobre qué le pasaba.

-¿Alguna vez te ha gustado una chica? Y no me refiero como amiga.

La cara de la deportista en ese momento era un poema, se habría esperado cualquier pregunta antes que esa. Pero quería que Liv confiase en ella, así que decidió ser sincera con su respuesta.

-Pues la verdad es que sí - dijo con un hilo de voz que hubiese deseado que fuese más alto, estaba nerviosa por lo que pudiese venir a continuación.

Los ojos de la gemela denotaron sorpresa ante aquella respuesta. A ver, Maddie no era precisamente la chica más femenina de todo el planeta, y cualquiera podría decir que posiblemente le gustasen las chicas. Esta información alegró de sobremanera a Liv, sin motivo, pero en ese momento el hecho de que eran hermanas se había quedado en un segundo plano en su mente.

-¿Por qué lo preguntas? - seguía nerviosa por el silencio de Liv.

-Sabes que he estado algo... distraida esta semana ¿verdad?

-Distraída es poco, pero si casi parecía que tenías una depresión de caballo Liv.

-Ya bueno... la cosa es que a mi me gusta una chica y... y bueno, yo sé que jamás podré estar con ella... Mamá hoy me intentó aconsejar y me dijo que le preguntase a esa chica si a ella también le gustaban las chicas.

-¿Lo hiciste?

-Sí, si lo hice... - no le gustaba el rumbo por el que estaba yendo la conversación, su mente no paraba de gritar que se callase, que no fuese por ese camino. Pero su cuerpo estaba completamente separado de ella y hacía lo que quería.

-¿Y qué te ha dicho? - quiso saber inocentemente Maddie.

-Me ha dicho que sí, que le gustan.

-¡Qué bien! - dijo emocionada - Eso quiere decir que tendrías posibilidades con ella.

Liv expulsó el aire por la nariz de golpe en signo de una risa sarcástica.

-No, sigue siendo imposible aunque esa puerta quede abierta.

-¿Por qué? - dijo su hermana, queriendo entender de verdad lo que quería decirle su gemela.

Liv en el momento en el que se levantó de la cama ya había perdido el control sobre su propio cuerpo y su cabeza, horrorizada por lo que estaba a punto de hacer, solamente podía observar lo que estaba por avecinarse y, lo más probable, que le fuese a arruinar la vida.

Cuando llegó a la cama de Maddie se sentó en el borde y la miró, a lo que ella se incorporó, extrañada del comportamiento de su hermana.

-Porque Maddie, ¿quién en su sano juicio se enamoraría de su propia hermana? - a medida que estas palabras eran pronunciadas por su boca, las lágrimás empezaron a recorrer el camino de sus mejillas.

Antes de que Maddie pudiese decir nada (aunque tampoco podría ya que estaba en shock), Liv se levantó de su cama y salió del cuarto, tomando una decisión que pondría tierra de por medio entre su hermana y ella.

A la mañana siguiente Liv se encontraba en la cocina informandole a sus padres lo que pensaba hacer. Estos estaban contrariados, no entendían la elección de su hija,pero aún así estaban dispuestos a apoyarla.

En ese momento Maddie entraba por la puerta y al ver la pequeña reunión que se había formado supo que estabaquesando algo. Miró a su hermana que evitó sus ojos bajando la cabeza, a lo que buscó una explicación de sus padres.

-Maddie... Liv ha decidido aceptar un guión en una nueva película - dijo su padre.

-Para ello va a tener que mudarse a Europa durante al menos un año y medio. - Karen miró a la joven que estaba todavía en la puerta de la cocina.

Maddie con una mirada dolida salió corriendo de la casa, no quería que Liv se marchase, no ahora que había vuelto. Corrió hasta la casa de Willow, su mejor amiga, sin saber muy bien lo que iba a decirle, porque ni ella misma sabía lo que sentía.

Willow salió a la puerta a recibir a su amiga, que, al ver su cara de angustia, invitó a entrar automaticamente.

-A ver, ¿qué es lo que ha pasado? - dice la morena sentada en una silla de su habitación.

-Pues que Liv se vuelve a ir, y no quiero que se marche otra vez, acaba de volver y estabamos recuperando tanto tiempo perdido...

Willow la miraba moverse de un lado a otro sin parar y le agarró por los hombrosmhaciendo que sus miradas se cruzasen.

-Maddie, ¿has hablado con ella?, sabes que la última vez que tenía que irse se negó de lleno, ¿por qué iba ahora a irse por su propia voluntad?

Maddie se mordió el labio, sabía perfectamente el motivo por el que su hermana se iba, pero no era algo que le fuese a contar a Willow.

La noche anterior la declaración de su hermana le había pillado por sorpresa, apenas había dormido con aquellos pensamientos en la cabeza, que si eran hermanas, que no era normal... se metió en internet buscando información sobre esto y lo que encontró cambió completamente su opinión. Había mucha gente que apoyaba este comportamiento, gente que decía que las relaciones que había tenido con sus hermanos habían sido mejores que con cualquier otra persona externa a la familia, y que por lo único que la gente estaba en contra era basicamente por el hecho de que los hijos que pudiesen salir de esa relación lo más seguro es que naciese con problemas genéticos. Pero ese no podría ser un problema para Maddie y su hermana, debido a que ambas eran mujeres...

Así que había decidido hablar con ella por la mañana. Pero al enterarse de lo que pensaba hacer no pudo evitar salir corriendo. Había sentido que alguien agarraba su corazón y lo apretaba con fuerza, queriendo aplastarlo. Era un sentimiento demasiado doloroso aún estando en la situación que se encontaba. Y entonces lo entendió.

-Muchas gracias, me has ayudado mucho - dijo Maddie con una sonrisa en los labios.

Y tan rápido como había llegado volvió a su casa.

Llegó justo a tiempo, Liv estaba con la maleta en la puerta, se estaba despidiendo de su familia y su representante estaba allí dispuesta a llevarle al aeropuerto cuanto antes.

El estruendo que causó al abrir la puerta de la entrada llamó la atención de todos los miembros de la sala, y los ojos de su hermana brillaron, pensaba que no iba a poder despedirse de su gemela.

-Maddie... pens...

Liv no pudo terminar la frase porque su hermana le agarró de la muñeca y tiró de ella sacándola de la sala y llevandole al patio trasero donde tenían la pequeña cancha de baloncesto.

-No te vayas por favor, no me vuelvas a dejar sola. Eres la otra mitad de mi...

-Pero Maddie... yo no te veo solamente como hermana, y sé que no es normal, y sé que ahora mismo debes de tenerme asco, y no quiero vivir todos los días viendo tu mirada y...

Liv no pudo seguir hablando porque Maddie se había ido acercando a ella hasta quedar a escasos centímetros sin que la otra se diese cuenta, y cuando vio lo que se le venía encima ya tenía los labios de su hermana sobre los suyos. Dejandose llevar Liv cerró los ojos y se rindió al cálido beso que le entregaba su hermana. Sus manos se posaron en el rubio y liso cabello de su gemela, y cuando se separaron en la mirada de ambas había desaparecido la duda y solamente quedad el brillo de un amor tan puro e inmenso. No unicamente el amor fraternal que jamás perderían entre ellas, si no con un amor profundo, un amor que nada más podrían sentir hacia alguien con el que querrían compartir su vida... y su cama.

FIN.

 **EPILOGO**

Tras aquel episodio que tan lejano queda ahora, Liv había renunciado a aquel guión en Europa, no quería renunciar a la relación que empezaba a tener con su hermana.

Al principio se les hizo raro, pero pronto se acostumbraron. Compartieron besos y caricias y días enteros sin salir de la cama.

Cuando llegaron a la edad de veintidos años, cansadas de ocultarlo tomaron la decisión de contarselo a su famila, la cual de primeras no se lo tomó demasiado bien, pero que al cabo de los meses consiguieron ya no entenderlo, pero sí aceptarlo por la felicidad de sus dos hijas.

Ahora... bueno, ahora las gemelas viven juntas, yendo de aquí para allá entre las películas que protagoniza la actriz y los partidos que juega la deportista. De cara al mundo eran las hermanas perfectas, que no se separaban nunca. Y de puertas para adentro eran la pareja feliz que cualquiera desearía ser, y vivían su amor sin tapujos.

Ojalá la sociedad avanzase para que este tipo de relaciones no se tuviesen que quedar dentro de las casas de estas personas que se aman. Porque no son más que eso, personas como tú y como yo.

 **Bueeeeno, se acabó lo que se daba muchachines. Es probable que pase este fic a inglés y lo publique, ya que parece que hay mucha más gente estadounidense que conoce esta serie y a esta pareja. Gracias por leer y compartir esta historia conmigo.**

 **Bisu (~^3^)~**

 **Yomi.**


End file.
